


Молодожёны

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, Slow Burn, враги которые терпят друг друга и возможно становятся друзьями, ришелье шиппер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Если бы леди Винтер осталась жива...
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка, которую я, видимо, не допишу, так что оставим как есть.

— Итак, граф, я ознакомился с обвинениями, предъявляемыми леди Винтер. Они производят сильное впечатление. Но последнее из них снято — госпожу Бонасье удалось спасти, а остальные преступления доказать некому. Из вашей истории я понял, что баронесса обвинялась в двоемужестве. Поскольку её второй муж скончался, она по-прежнему остаётся вашей супругой, дорогой граф.

— Что? — с ужасом воскликнули два голоса.

— Перед Богом и людьми. И я возвращаю графиню её законному мужу. Как я понимаю, лишь в ваших силах оказать на эту заблудшую душу благотворное воздействие.

— Вы надеетесь, что он меня снова повесит?

— Или что она меня раньше отравит?..

— Каждый месяц я буду посылать гонца в Берри. И если только один из вас занедужит…

— Или упадёт с лошади.

— Или утонет в пруду.

— Или перепьёт лишнего.

— Или просто пропадёт без вести!

— То второй тотчас окажется на эшафоте, — заключил Ришелье. — Я это вам обещаю. Так что настоятельно рекомендую вам жить в мире и согласии. Как-никак у вас впереди медовый месяц…

В глазах молодожёнов, устремленных на его высокопреосвященство, одинаково горела восхитительная ненависть.

***

«И это за всё, что я для него сделала! — распаляла себя миледи, покачиваясь в карете с графским вензелем. — Да лучше б я Фельтона на него натравила! Спасти от казни, чтобы так предать!.. Сейчас поворот. Только они меня и видели», — она подобралась, готовясь распахнуть дверцу.

— Сударыня, надеюсь, вы не упустите эту возможность, — раздался рядом голос Атоса, едущего верхом, — я буду счастлив засвидетельствовать его высокопреосвященству, как вы размозжили себе голову, пытаясь бежать из супружеских объятий, — он сжимал пистолет.

— И отправитесь на Гревскую площадь? — она дёрнула ручку дверцы в бессильной ярости.

— Почту за честь, — кивнул он. — Чёрт возьми, никто не вправе заставить меня жить с заклеймённой каторжанкой!

— Вот кардинал и отправил меня на каторгу. С самым надёжным надсмотрщиком, — миледи откинулась на спинку сиденья. «Бежать. Как можно скорее».

***

Когда на берег Лиса налетел Рошфор со своими приспешниками, опомниться никто не успел. С ним в карете сидела бледная, как привидение, г-жа Бонасье, д’Артаньян едва не обезумел от потрясения и радости. Палача скрутили сообщники Рошфора, сам он подхватил чуть живую миледи, а всем участникам суда было велено дожидаться особого распоряжения его высокопреосвященства. Графа де Ла Фер охватил сильнейший гнев: эту женщину сам дьявол вновь и вновь спасает от возмездия! И жизнь воскресшей г-жи Бонасье не смыла ни крови других жертв миледи, ни клейма с её тела, ни грязи с её души.

Он еле сдержался, чтобы не вступить в схватку с Рошфором и не выстрелить в осуждённую, приводя вынесенный приговор в исполнение. И сейчас горько раскаивался, что не уступил искушению. Вероятно, он был бы убит на месте прихвостнями кардинала, но и она бы погибла вместе с ним. Впрочем, ещё ничего не потеряно…

— Приятного аппетита, мадам, — Атос опустился на стул напротив неё за накрытым столом в одной из комнаток придорожного трактира. Положил рядом заряженный пистолет. — Знаете, мне пришла в голову мысль. Одолжите мне того порошка, что вы подсыпали несчастной госпоже Бонасье.

— Вы решили принять цикуту, как благородный римлянин? — оживилась миледи.

— Я решил поделиться им с вами. Перед вами на выбор будет два бокала. В одном — яд, в другом — чистое вино. Вы выбираете один, я пью второй. И пусть судьба нас рассудит.

— Заманчиво. Только есть опасность, что вы подсыпете яд в оба бокала. Чтоб уж наверняка. А своё вино не допьёте. Или, не дай бог, допьёте. И будете меня преследовать в аду до Страшного суда, — она принялась за рябчика. — Но ход ваших мыслей мне нравится.

— Отравить вам меня не удастся. Запомните, сударыня: если я и умру, то только пропустив вас вперёд.

— Об этом уже позаботился господин кардинал, — бесстрастно напомнила миледи. Налила себе анжуйского: — Выпьем за моё долголетие, сударь. От него теперь зависит ваше!

— Я предпочту сократить срок вашей пожизненной каторги, — Атос отсалютовал ей бокалом.

***

«Выход один: бежать. Но так, чтобы в моём исчезновении обвинили графа. А там я хоть нищенкой выряжусь, но увижу, как его обезглавят на Сен-Грев!» — это мысль согревала душу и заставляла кровь бежать по жилам быстрее. О д’Артаньяне — не думать. О Ришелье — не думать. Эту роскошь можно позволить себе потом.

Карета мчалась лесной дорогой. Тень от всадника стелилась рядом. Вечерело, деревья сливались тёмной стеной. …А что, если ранить себя? Нет, чего доброго, он в ярости пристрелит её, не дожидаясь гонца его высокопреосвященства. Никакой защиты, и не от кого ждать помощи!

И в этот миг кто-то прыгнул на крышу кареты, раздалось лошадиное ржание и храп, оглушительный свист и голоса. Всё остановилось.

В один миг она выскочила наружу.

Оборванцы с ружьями наперевес держали на мушке скакуна графа, и оба они — и конь, и всадник — смотрели на них с некоторым недоумением. Ещё один на крыше кареты держал кривой нож у горла Гримо, выступавшего в роли кучера. Вперёд выступил главарь с двумя пистолетами наизготове:

— Золото на землю, живо! Жанно, помоги.

— Это ваши спасители, мадам? — осведомился граф с некоторой надеждой.

Жанно в живописных лохмотьях приблизился к даме и мягким кошачьим движением выудил мешочек с пистолями из-за её корсажа. Миледи, в той же надежде, что это всё же подмога, позволила его изъять.

Ещё один уже потрошил карету, вспарывая подушки и обивку сидений.

— Ничего нет! — крикнул, в ярости обрывая занавески.

— Сударыня, ваши сообщники переходят все границы, — заметил Атос. — Полагаю, ваше путешествие окончено. — Его первый выстрел уложил на месте ближайшего разбойника, второй — избавил от захватчика Гримо. Бродяга свалился под ноги миледи. Сквозь его рвань на спине явственно виднелось клеймо.

— Ну, здесь вы среди своих, — он явно намеревался ехать дальше один.

— Зарежу! — фальцетом вскрикнул Жанно и, вцепившись даме в волосы, крепко вдавил нож ей в горло. — Все назад!.. Золото сюда!.. Или я убью её!

Граф уже отъехал на несколько шагов и оглянулся через плечо на его внезапный жалобный визг, оборвавший угрозы.

Жанно, подвывая, с ужасом смотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь, пронзённую насквозь. Потом взглянул на бледную от бешенства даму и смолк.

— Con vert! — выматерилась миледи, вновь закалывая тонким стилетом причёску.

— Я всё отдам, — Жанно кинулся подбирать рассыпавшиеся в траве пистоли из её кошелька, — вот ещё укатилась, вот все до одной!.. Мадам!..

Миледи, вне себя от разочарования, возвращалась к разграбленной карете. Гримо открыл перед ней дверь, положил на бархатную лавку возвращённый кошелёк, взобрался на козлы.

Она смотрела в окно, ничего не видя. Сердце сжималось от тоски и бессилия. Нужно было переждать.

Подъехавший граф молча затворил за ней дверцу. Супруги двинулись дальше — в поисках скорого ночлега…

***

Придерживая шляпу с пером, миледи вошла в низкую дверь спальни. Остановилась на пороге.

Граф заглянул в комнату через её плечо.

— Где вторая комната? — бросил трактирщику.

— Какая… вторая?

— Вторая спальня где?

— Нету, — преданно сообщил хозяин, — самая лучшая для лучших гостей!

— Здесь одна кровать, болван, — миледи в дверях нервно постукивала кнутиком о ладонь.

— Дык… э… — тот сунулся в комнату, окинул взглядом пышное ложе — даже под балдахином! — и подтвердил: — Одна.

В глазах хозяина горел немой вопрос.

Атос тяжело посмотрел на зеркало в простенке. Стекло пошло трещинами.

— Ступайте, — миледи выхватила у трактирщика свечу, — ужина не надо. Слуг тоже.

Супруг шагнул за ней следом. Хозяин поклонился захлопнувшейся двери.

Атос бухнулся на постель в ботфортах и мрачно и следил за миледи, бесшумно метавшейся по комнате.

Швырнула шляпу на стул. Едва не выдрала с мясом застёжку бархатного плаща. Тени от единственной свечи плясали по обшарпанным стенам.

— Надеюсь, больше вы ничего не снимете, — устало предупредили с кровати.

Она раздражённо дёрнула плечом.

Села на краешек с другой стороны, спиной к нему.

— Расшнуруйте, — не оборачиваясь.

— Что?

— Я не собираюсь спать в корсете.

— Сударыня, — со скрежетом вынимая шпагу, — доброй ночи! — положил клинок на постель, не выпуская рукоять.

Вместо ответа вынула тонкий стилет из причёски, локоны рассыпались по плечам. Ножичек полетел в стену, срезав горящий кончик свечи.

В темноте скрипнула её половина кровати.

— Тоже мне, Тристан и Изольда, — надменно фыркнула, стараясь не наткнуться на шпагу.

— Зигфрид и Брунгильда, — равнодушно поправил супруг.

Лежали, насторожённо вслушиваясь в темноту — в тишину за стеной, в дыхание рядом.

— Верёвка, – сказали слева, и он вздрогнул от её голоса. — Пистолет. Топор. Теперь вот шпага. Всегда-то вы ко мне не с пустыми руками… граф, — мурлыкающий насмешливый голос леди Винтер вдруг стал выше и тоньше: — Отчего это, сударь? вы так добры ко мне?

Она забавлялась, говоря с ним голосом Анны де Бейль, но внутри его всё сжалось от ужаса.

— Вы знаете отчего, — бесстрастно ответил он спустя мучительные секунды. — Я лишь плачу добром за добро.

— О да-а… — сказал нежный голосок. — Знаете, какой неповторимый вид открывается с виселицы. Пистолет в лоб тоже озаряет жизнь. Но самое незабываемое — это движение, которым палач заносит топор… — голос пресёкся.

Он молчал.

— Очень длинное, — хрипло сказала Шарлота Баксон, заклеймённая воровка и прелюбодейка, — казалось, вся ночь пролетела и вспомнилась вся жизнь — а он всё ещё нависает над тобой… топор.

— Вам повезло, — глухо сказал он, чувствуя вздымающийся в груди гнев. — Раскалённое клеймо — вероятно, тоже незабываемые ощущения.

— Не помню, я была без сознания, — буднично сказала миледи. — Потом жгло, да. Но вас, кажется, оно жгло куда сильнее. И жжёт до сих пор.

— Сударыня, — он сжал эфес.

— А его высокопреосвященству нравилось, — добавил невинный голосок мадемаузель де Бейль, и он зарычал.

«Надеюсь, он уберётся, — потихоньку расслабляя корсет, — хоть высплюсь…»

— Ещё слово, мадам, и вы будете спать под охраной Гримо. Со слугами.

Молчание было ему ответом.

Он не спал до утра, стискивая рукоять клинка.

А ей в полусне казалось, что всё это мерещится ей под нависшим замахом палача…


	2. Chapter 2

...Стукнул ставень, а ей показалось — глухо ударил о плаху топор.

Она открыла глаза: вместе с рассветом в голове забрезжил план. «Париж. Надо вернуться в Париж», — покосилась на пустую половину кровати.

Перед треснувшим зеркалом укладывала волосы в причёску, подкалывая их на затылке. Дверь отворилась.

— Мадам, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — Атос встал за её спиной, собранный, во всеоружии.

— Без завтрака не поеду, — заявила сквозь шпильки во рту.

— Завтрак ждёт. Кстати, вам письмо, — положил на постель. — Неизвестный посланец передал Гримо нынче утром.

Вогнала в узел волос последнюю шпильку, взяла запечатанную записку.

_«Мадам,_   
_лорд Винтер требует выдачи леди Винтер, которую он обвиняет в смерти своего брата и прочих преступлениях. Однако ему объяснили, что дамы с таким именем не существует более._

_Но юный Френсис Джон Винтер жив и здравствует. И его дальнейшее благополучия целиком зависит от вашего благоразумия, мадам»._

Без подписи — она и не требовалась.

Она словно слышала его неспешный голос, оттачивающий слова на конце: мадаМ...

— Дурные вести? — осведомился супруг за плечом.

— Его высокопреосвященство надеется на моё благоразумие.

— Это означает, что вы не отравите меня за завтраком?

Она дёрнула углом рта. На лучезарную улыбку сил не хватило.

— Я прошу вас сесть и выслушать меня, — опустился на шаткий стул.

Она присела на постель, у столбика балдахина. Смутное желание лечь и не подниматься неделю мелькнуло и исчезло.

— Вам известны чувства, которые я к вам испытываю. В ваших ответных я также не сомневаюсь. Однако тем, кто оказался в одной лодке, связанными и с одним веслом, приходится грести вместе. Иначе не выплыть.

Она слушала с бесстрастным лицом.

— Я предлагаю вам... соглашение. У вас есть сын, миледи.

В следующий миг она стояла над ним, выдернув стилет из причёски. Так же мгновенно он перехватил её руку с кинжальчиком.

— Что вы знаете о нём?!

— Уберите вы эту игрушку, только сами оцарапаетесь...

— Что вы знаете о Джоне?

— Лишь то, что он, вероятно, дорог вам — хотя бы как наследник состояния... Да сядьте же.

— Но вы не знаете, где он? — впилась глазами в его лицо.

— Нет. Но, полагаю, вы хотели бы, чтобы ваш сын был в безопасности. И вижу, что не ошибся.

— Что вам за дело до него?

— Мне — никакого. Но вам есть. И, может быть, мы смогли бы договориться.

Он произнёс это — и оба они прислушались к словам, повисшим в комнате, не веря, что они прозвучали.

Миледи вглядывалась в его осунувшееся, жёсткое лицо. Поняла:

— Вы тоже получили известия. Какие?

— Д'Артаньян схвачен.

— Что?! — изумилась.

— В час, когда я покидал Париж, он дрался на дуэли с графом Рошфором. Затем его схватили. Не пытайтесь скрыть радость, мадам.

— Я и не думаю скрывать! — с торжеством в голосе. — Надеюсь, он в Бастилии.

— Я вытащу его, где бы он ни находился.

— Один?

— Что вы! Теперь у меня есть вы.

— О, я могу написать эпитафию ему на могилу. Как будет на латыни «бесчестнейший»?

— А ведь он готов был вас спасти, — заметил граф, — тогда, на берегу Лиса. И мне пришлось его останавливать.

— Не нужно было вставать у меня на пути, — мягко сказала миледи, — тогда не пришлось бы останавливать.

— Но вам же дорог ваш сын?

— Опять!

— А мне дорог д'Артаньян. Как это вы говорили его высокопреосвященству? Давайте меняться. Жизнь за жизнь, человека за человека. Правда, вы предлагали убить — а я предлагаю спасти. Помогите спасти д'Артаньяна — я помогу вам с вашим сыном.

— Мне? спасти? кого?..

— Мы возвращаемся в Париж, вы встречаетесь с Рошфором. Вам он всё расскажет.

— И это всё?

— Дальше будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

— А как же эти ваши... Трое неразлучных?

— Есть основания полагать, что Арамис и Портос тоже исчезли, — он поднялся, — завтрак ждёт вас в экипаже, мадам. Не дайте ему остыть. — Вышел.

Она медленно, тщательно разорвала записку в мельчайшие клочки.

Глянула в зеркало, не видя отражения.

Взяла шляпу и вышла следом.

***

_(Стоило автору полсерии жигуновских «Мушкетёров» посмотреть — и пожалуйста._

_Сюжетной связи и логики особой нет)._

Диспозиция была ясна. Благородный Атос ввязался в драку, один против пятнадцати, разнося очередной трактир.

А меж тем в Париже их ждать не будут.

И её драгоценный деверь, можно биться об заклад, спешит оспорить завещание. Уже и за стряпчими послал. Она просто чувствовала, как миллион уплывал из рук.

А тут им каждый шаг даётся с боем, и этот, у стены, уже бледнее обычного, дал же Ришелье напарничка. Рукав камзола у него, кажется, опять кровит.

Заварил заварушку, а кому расхлёбывать?   
Известно кому.

— Господа, — плыла по сбитому полу трактира как по бальной зале, огибая опрокинутые стулья и черепки кружек.

Разгорячённые мордовороты уже оборачивались на неё, ошалевая. Только главный, со шпагой у горла Атоса, ещё не повернулся.

— Сударь, — приблизилась и медленно потянула завязку своего плаща. Являя ему под нос нежное декольте в обрамлении чёрного бархата.

Главный скосился на неё.

Припёртый к стене граф только возвёл очи горе. И удобнее перехватил эфес.

— У вас, кажется, вышло какое-то недоразумение, — неспешно, глядя в глаза гвардейцу, почти пропела, — с моим спутником? Могу ли я как-то… — улыбнулась краешком губ, — уладить?..

И потупилась.

— Мадам? — прохрипел тот, взмыленный.  
Перевязь кожаная, без шитья, худой и чёрный как грач, не выше лейтенанта, наверняка видит себя уже капитаном: выполнил поручение, справился.  
Впятнадцатером.

— Капитан, — шепнула вкрадчиво, — можем мы побеседовать наедине?

Она очень надеялась, что Атоса перекосило. Властно удерживала взгляд гвардейца, но боковым гребнем прямо видела, как граф дёрнулся.

— Зачем же наедине, — рыкнул почти капитан и жестом победителя притянул её к себе.

Кругом одобрительно заревели.

Стиснул затылок, прижался к её губам, раздвигая языком.  
Не отводя при этом руку со шпагой от горла противника.

Ну не идиот?

Во рту у него явственно ощущался вкус табачной жвачки, и она сопротивлялась поцелую как могла, увлекая его в сторону.

Вокруг послышалось движение, крики, грохот, видимо граф отлепился наконец от стены, — но оторваться своему предмету она не дала.

Тот отшатнулся было на звуки возобновившейся драки, но она подалась навстречу и почти обвисла в его руках, провела ладонью по штанам, нащупывая завязки. Крякнул, накинулся в ответ, приник весь — горячий, жадный, подтолкнул её к столу, смял подол…

Она откинула голову, отчаянно забилась в грубых руках, что мяли её, и поймала за плечом бешеный взгляд графа.

Смотрела ему прямо в душу умоляющим взором истязаемой Брунгильды, или как её там, чтоб этого невозмутимого Тристана до печёнок проняло.

Над ухом просвистело — рухнул кто-то из солдат, и чуть запыхавшийся Атос рявкнул:

— Уберите руки, Бернажу!

Они ещё и знакомы.

Дуло пистолета упиралось её кавалеру в затылок. Атос рванул его к себе:

— Пристрелю, — сообщил остальным и двинул с ним к выходу сквозь строй.   
Строй, размётанный по зале, отозвался стонами.

У дверей граф обернулся, надёжно придерживая пленника:  
— Мадам?

Она оправила плащ, укрываясь, не спеша прошла мимо них, не преминув нежно улыбнуться несостоявшемуся любовнику.

Уселась в карету, Гримо на козлах подобрал вожжи.  
— Гони! — велел ему хозяин, вскакивая внутрь.

Бернажу у трактира судорожно ловил спадавшие штаны.

***

— Какого дьявола вы устроили?!

Их трясло от скачки так, что почти бросало на стены, но он даже боли в руке не чувствовал, так был зол.

— Я велел вам ждать в карете, а не превращать трактир в дом свиданий!

— У вас рана открылась, — заметила эта ехидна, явно очень довольная.

— Даже не надейтесь!

— На то, что вы позволите мне осквернить вас своим прикосновением во время перевязки? Или на то, что вы умрёте от потери крови? Тогда зачем бы мне было вас спасать?

— Спасать?!

— Мне показалось, ваш дружок Бернажу приставил вам шпагу к горлу?

— Это ваш дружок! И я прекрасно обошёлся бы без вашей помощи!

— В самом деле? А я уж испугалась, не решились ли вы свести счёты с жизнью. И со мной заодно, если вспомнить условие его высокопреосвященства.

— Не надейтесь, — повторил он. — И впредь избавьте меня от ваших омерзительных приёмов.

— Омерзительных? — она отвернулась к окну, завела выбившийся локон за ухо — нерешительным девичьим движением, отозвавшимся в сердце, посмотрела на него доверчиво и спросила нежным голоском Анны де Бейль: — Вы так считаете?

— Прекратите, — мрачно сказал он. — Напоминать, каким глупцом я был.

— Ну теперь-то вы в безопасности, — отозвалась миледи, — едва ли не единственный из всех мужчин. Ваше сердце одето в броню, которую ничто не пробьёт. Даже моя перевязка.

— Хочется возиться с раненым?

— Хочется выкинуть вас из кареты. Да за каждым кустом кардинал мерещится, — и одним рывком сняла камзол с больного плеча.

— Ценю вашу честность, — успел он то ли сказать, то ли подумать, прежде чем рухнуть в беспамятство от боли.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Резвлюсь с мушкетёрами дальше._   
_Супруги возвращаются в Париж и обосновываются в её особняке на Королевской площади)._

«Завтра вечером. Ваш граф де Вард».

Четыре слова и заветное имя. Да она целовать была готова эту записку, как влюблённая монашенка. Какая уверенная рука, какой благородный почерк. Не то что эти ужасные каракули негодяя гасконца.

И даже мысли о нём не омрачали её нежного растомчивого настроения. Завтра вечером…  
Шум внизу отвлёк её.

— Мадам, — почтительно позвал старый Вильямс.

— Что там?

— Там этот… ваш… граф. Муж ваш.

— Покоя нет от этих мужей, — пропела миледи и выплыла мимо него к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

Перед входными дверями развернулась живописная картина: Атос поддерживал за плечи бледного Арамиса, их загораживал собой этот великан в перевязи — а напротив щетинились шпагами гвардейцы во главе с Бернажу.

— Что это у вас тут, господа, — дуэль? — благодушно осведомилась хозяйка дома сверху.

— Прошу прощения, мадам, — сорвал с головы шляпу галантный капитан.

— Дорогая, я дома, — мрачно сообщил Атос и выразительно взглянул на неё.

«Ну-ну», — приподняла бровь.

— Вижу, — отозвалась. — Сражение с анжуйским проиграно вчистую. Как это вас господин Арамис дотащил.

Портос изумлённо уставился на неё.

— Никакого сладу, — весело пожаловалась лейтенанту, спускаясь вниз облаком шуршащих юбок и духов, — как вернулся из-под Ла-Рошели — так каждый день по кабакам. А вы были под Ла-Рошелью?

— Мадам, эти господа… была схватка, и мы ищем… он точно ваш муж? — насторожённо спросил Бернажу.

— Он? — обернулась миледи.

Атос и бровью не повёл, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в приятеля, с которого, кажется, уже капала кровь. На её прекрасные ковры.

— Сама себя спрашиваю о том же, — вздохнула, — каждый вечер, вы не поверите. Господин Портос, проводите графа до спальни, он сам вряд ли дойдёт. А вы женаты, сударь?

— Но вы же… это же дом леди Винтер! — в отчаянии сказал Бернажу, глядя, как добыча ускользает.

— Леди Кларик, баронесса Шеффилд. Это я по второму мужу, покойному. А это мой первый муж. Или теперь уже третий? Наш брак благословил сам его высокопреосвященство.

Гвардейцы завздыхали. Лейтенант тоже понял, что ловить нечего.

— Желаете пропустить стаканчик? — кивнула сочувственно. — Кабачок за углом. Если, конечно, после графа там что-то осталось.

Вильямс выпроводил солдат и распорядился, чтоб затёрли ковры. По дому уже забегали горничные с горячей водой и бинтами.

Миледи направилась к себе — дальше наслаждаться запиской и предвкушением завтрашнего вечера.

— Сударыня? — полчаса спустя её разнеженные мечтания прервал Атос. Стоял на пороге её розового будуара — такой же мрачный и потрёпанный, только без камзола.

— Они ещё не ушли?

— Мои друзья останутся тут на ночь. …И, возможно, не на одну.

— И речи быть не может. К утру чтоб тут никого не было. Надеюсь, он не умрёт к рассвету.

— Арамису немного лучше, спасибо, что побеспокоились, — вошёл, устроился в кресле напротив неё. — Я шёл вас поблагодарить за то, что дали приют, но, кажется, это излишне.

Она выпрямилась, подобрала ножки с расшитой подушки:

— Завтра вечером у меня свидание. И я рассчитываю, что нас никто не побеспокоит, — с нажимом.

— Вот как? Граф Рошфор? Или кто-то ещё из свиты Красного герцога?

— Я не собираюсь вас представлять ему, и не надейтесь.

— Мне следует ревновать?

— Вам следует покинуть этот дом. Или запереться в своих комнатах и не издавать ни звука!

— Пока вы будете наставлять мне рога?

— Какие ещё рога, — в нетерпении, — граф, я страшна в гневе, д’Артаньян подтвердит, да и вы знаете — я исчадие ада и всё такое. Не вздумайте мешать мне!

— Как я могу мешать счастью своей обожаемой жены, — пожал плечами. — Доброй ночи, сударыня, — с насмешливым поклоном он исчез.

* * *

_(Но свидание с де Вардом не задалось: опять лилия подвела)_

Арамис вёл с Портосом страстный диспут об исцеляющих свойствах шамбертена, когда в комнатах хозяйки дома послышался шум. Раздавались крики и грохот падавшей мебели.

— Что это? — подобрался Арамис, на правах раненого полулежавший в постели.

— Боюсь, это бесславно окончилось свидание моей дражайшей половины, — небрежно ответил Атос. — А что вы скажете о шабли, Портос?

— Какое свидание?

— Горячее шабли с перцем превосходно выгоняет простуду, — Портос посмотрел на потолок: — Это там шкаф упал?

— Свидание с каким-нибудь молодым красавчиком, который непростительно её разочаровал. Говорят, шабли хорош и при лихорадке. Вас не мучает лихорадка, Арамис? Что-то вы раскраснелись.

— Атос, вы не думаете, что ей нужна помощь?

— Помощь? — переспросил граф.

— Внимание, — нервно сказал Арамис, — дружеское участие и поддержка. А не то она перебьёт всю посуду и доберётся до вашего испанского вина.

— И выпьет? — встревожился Портос.

— Не волнуйтесь, мой тонкий ценитель южных виноградников. Миледи вообще не пьёт.

— Никогда? — ужаснулся тот, разливая ещё одну бутылку по бокалам.

— Никогда. Боится утратить самообладание.

— О, — озарился Арамис, — но это же прекрасная мысль! Надо пойти и предложить ей выпить.

— Дерзко, — оценил супруг разбушевавшейся дамы. Этажом выше, судя по грохоту, крушили туалетные столики и швыряли из окна банкетки. — Не уступает по безумию завтраку на бастионе Сен-Жерве.

— Так вы пойдёте?

— Заменять сбежавшего любовника я не намерен, возвращать его — тем более. А пить я предпочитаю с друзьями, а не с разъярённой тигрицей. Ваше здоровье, дорогой мой аббат.

— Фи, Атос. В такой деликатный момент даме необходимо выговориться. Нужен тонкий, понимающий собеседник... А у вас один сарказм.

— Неужели вы решитесь? — прищурился.

— Укротить вашу тигрицу?

— Мою?

— Если она не ваша — тем более.

— Надеетесь подпоить её и вызнать о делах кардинала?

— Чёрт побери, Атос! Я хочу просто успокоить эту женщину!

— А лучшее успокоительное — это анжу, — провозгласил Портос. — Как-то раз я проиграл свою перевязь — пятнадцать пистолей! — выпил две-три бутылки — и сразу успокоился. Так что к миледи, друзья мои, пойду я.

Те воззрились на его внушительную фигуру, пока он рассовывал бутылки с успокоительным по карманам и за пазуху.  
Переглянулись.

— Ну, с богом! — напутствовал его Арамис.

Атос молча отсалютовал бокалом.

***

Переступая через разгромленную мебель, Портос добрался до будуара хозяйки.

— Мадам? — деликатно постучал. Приглушённые рыдания были ему ответом.

Приоткрыв дверь, он заглянул внутрь. Миледи горестно всхлипывала на разорённой постели.

Придерживая позвякивающие бутылки, он вошёл, поднял перевёрнутый столик, выставил на него свой ценный груз, отыскал на полу чудом не разбившиеся бокалы, ловко протёр рукавом и разлил в них вино.

— Мадам! — торжественно вручил ей один. — Как говорит наш общий знакомый, жизнь представляется в розовом свете, когда смотришь на неё сквозь бокал шамбертена. Выпьем!

Заплаканные голубые глаза с подозрением смотрели, как он подтащил к её кровати её кресло и устроился в нём с удобством истинного гедониста. Потом залпом осушил свой бокал, с наслаждением прижмурился:

— Южные виноградники Бургундии!

Она вздохнула и последовала его примеру.

— Нет у нас с вами общих знакомых, — пробормотала.

— Я имею в виду Атоса, мадам. А теперь — шабли, настоятельно рекомендую.

— Ах Атоса?! — сразу вскипела.

— Какой букет! Мы внизу только что обсуждали его прекрасные целительные свойства, — налил ей, — незаменим при простудах и сердечных ранах. Ваше здоровье!

— Все мои сердечные раны — от вашего Атоса! — обличительно ткнула пальчиком в могучую грудь собутыльника. И выпила.

— Да, мадам, любовь жестока и коварна, — долил ещё ей и себе.

— Что вы знаете о коварстве! Отправилась я как-то на охоту с обожаемым супругом в медовый месяц — пришла в себя с верёвкой на шее!

— О таком — только под херес, — сочувственно поцокал языком Портос и извлёк заветную бутыль из-за пазухи. Она запротестовала было, но махнула рукой.

— Где-то тут был сыр… и виноград, — рассеянно оглянулась, — впрочем, я их кажется выбросила в окно вместе с блюдом.

— Пить херес с закуской — только портить, — проникновенно поведал сомелье и отцепил мешавшуюся шпагу. — Он течёт по языку горячим золотом, согревает кровь, радует сердце!

Она зачарованно протянула ему свой бокал.

— И вот с тех пор — никакой личной жизни, — жаловалась миледи полчаса спустя, раскрасневшаяся и растрёпанная. На сбившийся пеньюар был накинут кафтан Портоса. Сам он закатал рукава рубахи и священнодействовал над бокалами, смешивая, но не взбалтывая причудливую смесь из розового, красного и золотого.

— Мужчинам нельзя верить, мадам, — покачал головой.

— Ну подумаешь лилия. Ну вот что — лилия? Скажите мне, вы любите цветы?

— Я люблю анжу, мадам. А вот это — моё собственное изобретение. Звезда Парижа! — с гордостью подал ей.

— Чтобы я вам всё рассказала? — прищурилась шпионка кардинала, принимая искрящийся фужер.

— Вы и так мне всё рассказали. Выговориться в хорошей компании с хорошей выпивкой — лучшее средство от душевной тоски. Вот почему Атос такой бледный? Потому что пить-то он пьёт, но молчит!

— Молчит? — удивилась любящая супруга.

— Как катафалк. А вы разговорились — и вон как зарумянились сразу. Как булочка.

— Кто булочка? — потрогала ладонью горящие щёки.

— Ну, за мушкетёров!

— За Ришелье, — возразила.

— За Францию!

Звезда Парижа пошла хорошо, даже слишком.

— Ох, — сказала миледи и закрыла глаза. — У вас тоже звёздочки?

— Брррррр, — потряс головой автор изобретения.

— Мне кажется, господа, вам уже достаточно, — сказал от двери голос Атоса. Но открывать глаза ей не хотелось.

В комнате слышались шаги, под её щекой оказалась прохладная подушка, тёплый кафтан исчез с плеч, сменившись мягкостью одеяла.

— Что-то вы увлеклись, Портос.

— Атос! Друг мой! Вы должны попробовать Звезду Парижа!

— Да пробовал я, идёмте. Осторожно, косяк…

Дверь затворилась, всё стихло. Миледи уже спала.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро было недобрым, принеся с собой головную боль, смутные воспоминания о вчерашнем кутеже — и госпожу де Гиз прямо к завтраку.

— Ах, дорогая, я так за вас волнуюсь! В Париже ходят самые невероятные слухи! Говорят, вы чудом спаслись от гибели? Расскажите, расскажите же мне всё! — главная столичная сплетница уплетала её каплуна в сливках, а острые глазки подмечали и душевный раздрай хозяйки, и следы вчерашнего разгрома.

Миледи подташнивало при виде обоих — и каплуна, и госпожи де Гиз.

Она томно потягивала воду из стакана, загадочно улыбалась и не спешила с ответом.

— Кажется, к вам вчера собирался граф де Вард? Я помню, какими глазами он смотрел на вас на моём балу тогда! Я так и сказала госпоже де Ланнуа: держу пари, тут будет роман! Я сразу вижу влюблённых. Признайтесь, дорогая, вы ведь тоже не совсем равнодушны к нему? Ах, неужели у вас достало жестокосердия вчера ему отказать!

Её собеседница взмахнула ресницами и потупилась.

— Боже, меня навестил граф Рошфор, он сам не свой после Ла-Рошели. Молчит и пьёт. Весь кларет у меня выпил. Спрашивал, когда я видела вас последний раз. Он так переживает за вас, дорогая.

При мысли о предстоящей встрече с графом ей стало совсем нехорошо. Молчит и пьёт — это зловещий признак.

— Ах да, вы слышали новость? Этот гасконский дьявол, этот д’Артаньян, чуть не убивший нашего дорогого де Варда на дуэли, — наконец в Бастилии! Я уверена, что его обезглавят на Сен-Грев. Говорят, от его руки погибло не меньше двух дюжин гвардейцев!

«И я должна буду вытащить оттуда этого негодяя!» — стиснула зубы, не переставая сочувственно кивать.

— Ходят тёмные слухи, — всезнающая гостья понизила голос, — что, пока шла осада Ла-Рошели, он куда-то отлучался на неделю. Или даже на две. Говорят, его любовницу отравили, а он учинил самосуд…

— Ах, — кротко простонала миледи и поникла на своём стуле. Слушать о собственной казни в живописном изложении госпожи де Гиз у неё не было никакого настроения.

— Святая Агнеса, что с вами? Обморок? — схватила её стакан, набрала в рот воды и брызнула ей в лицо. — Вы так бледны! — вгляделась: — Вам не бывает дурно по утрам?

— Бывает, — согласилась.

— И эти жёлтые тени у висков! Я их сразу заметила.

Нет, ну какая наглость.

— Дорогая, — взяла её за руку, присела рядом, проникновенно смотрела, — вы ждёте ребёнка. Я такое сразу вижу. Можете довериться мне, я никому не скажу. Кто отец вашего будущего малютки? Это же не граф де Вард?

— Доброе утро, дамы, — приветствовал их голос от двери, и госпожа де Гиз подскочила от неожиданности.

— Позвольте вам представить, — утомлённым тоном будущей матери отозвалась миледи. — Граф де Ла Фер.

Чёрные глазки так и впились в вошедшего — на удивление свежего, трезвого и чуть ли не в брабантских кружевах. Вот уж кого точно не мучило похмелье.

— Мой муж, — ангельским голоском добавила мстительно.

Тот только коротко на неё глянул. Зато гостья просто дар речи потеряла.

— Госпожа де Гиз, мой добрый друг, — продолжила миледи. — Рассказывает мне последние новости про графа Рошфора, графа де Варда… и о ком ещё, я забыла?

— Главные новости нынче у вас, дорогая графиня, — пролепетала. — Граф де Ла Фер… это же… это же…

— Из тех самых, — кивнула любящая супруга. — Знатен, как Дандоло или Монморанси. — Длинная галерея его предков до сих пор стояла в её памяти как живая.

— Польщён знакомством, мадам. Выпьете с нами? — любезно сказал граф таким тоном, что гостья сразу засобиралась.

— Я вас поздравляю, обоих! Такая пара, такая пара! Бедный де Вард, он будет безутешен, — раскланивалась. — Надеюсь, у вас будет мальчик, дорогая. Такая новость, такая новость!

— Вы совершенно её ошарашили, — заметила миледи, когда за госпожой де Гиз, осчастливленной ворохом свежайших сплетен, лакей закрыл наконец дверь.

— Вы, судя по всему, тоже, — уселся напротив. — Какой мальчик у вас будет и почему де Вард безутешен?

Она сразу помрачнела, вспомнив вчерашнее свидание, окончившееся катастрофой.

— Кстати, мой друг просил передать, — поставил перед ней маленький флакон тёмного стекла. — Воскресительное зелье, принимать наутро после Звезды Парижа.

Она надеялась, что схватила его не очень поспешно.

— Достаточно пяти капель. Вся рота гвардейцев Дэзессара охотилась за его рецептом. Они пытались выиграть его в кости, обменять на новую перевязь и даже на коня с упряжью. Подкупали Мушкетона, его слугу. Но Портос заявил, что рецепт зелья фамильный и передаётся в их роду лишь от отца к сыну, — следил, как под действием спасительных капель она с облегчением выдыхает и исчезает морщинка между бровей.

— А рота, полагаю, попросила её усыновить, — пробормотала.

Он усмехнулся:  
— Эта блестящая мысль им в голову не пришла. — Так же доброжелательно: — Мадам, де Вард осведомлён о вашей тайне?

Блаженной расслабленности как не бывало — вскинувшись, она с угрозой потянулась за стилетом.

— Я должен это знать.

— О какой именно моей тайне? — прошипела. — О том, что я когда-то написала ему три письма, но ни одно ему не было доставлено? А попало в руки совсем другому лицу? Или о том, что под его именем ко мне проник совсем другой человек? И именно ему достался сапфир, предназначенный не ему? Кстати, не желаете ли вернуть мне его, граф?

— Не желаю. Это мой сапфир, и я им распорядился по своему усмотрению. Судя по тому, как вы уходите от ответа, до лилии вчера дело всё-таки дошло.

Она скрипнула зубами, с трудом подавив желание запустить в него бокалом:

— Хотите подробностей?

— Хочу знать, насколько теперь опасен де Вард для наших планов.

— Вы его пальцем не тронете!

— Ого, сколько страсти. Помнится, когда-то вы просили д’Артаньяна его убить.

— А он, я посмотрю, всем с вами делится. И вообще, не произносите его имя в моём доме!

— Мне придётся произносить его имя, — ухватил её за руку, не давая вскочить, — потому что мой друг в Бастилии, а мы, как вы помните, заключили договор, по которому вы поможете оттуда его вытащить. И я буду задавать вам вопросы, а вы будете отвечать, как полагается примерной жене, потому что сейчас я ваш муж!

Лицо её внезапно осветилось неприкрытым торжеством — так что он даже руку её выпустил.

— В глазах света, — уточнила она, растирая запястье. — Или что же? Вы решили предъявить на меня супружеские права? — следила за ним почти с азартом, пытаясь что-то прочесть в его лице.

— Права? — переспросил. — Все они остались на старом дубе в Берри. Кстати, всё никак не спрошу, что же вас тогда спасло. Верёвка оборвалась или ветка подломилась?

Она ещё мгновение вглядывалась в него. Потом вскинула голову, лицо её заледенело:

— Очень надеюсь, что вашего гасконца обезглавят на Сен-Грев. У вас на глазах.

И выплыла из комнаты.

Нежный супруг в задумчивости посмотрел ей вслед. Прихватил со стола анжуйского и отправился к друзьям — составлять план освободительной кампании.

* * *

На половине мушкетёров тоже завтракали. Богатырский аппетит Портоса, за два дня ополовинившего запасы в кладовке, сначала ужаснул повара миледи, а потом растопил его сердце. Хозяйка дома ела как птичка, и до сей поры мастерство мэтра Гризье оставалось неоценённым.

Теперь же в комнате, где Арамис приходил в себя после ранения, стол ломился от блюд: баранье филе теснило телятину с артишоками, куриная грудинка истекала соком рядом со шпигованным чесноком зайцем. Ваза с ароматными персиками скромно дожидалась своей очереди на стуле.

Арамис меланхолично ковырял омлет со шпинатом, пока Портос поливал соусом бараний бок.

— Этот мэтр Гризье — просто сокровище, и вино тут отличное. Но всё-таки отчего мы сидим взаперти третий день, как Атос в амьенском погребе?

— В амьенском погребе Атос просидел две недели. Впрочем, если вы будете коротать вечера в обществе миледи, не заметите, как месяц пролетит.

— Да, перед моей Звездой Парижа она не устояла, — самодовольно.

— Надо было с самого начала отправить вас к ней миротворцем. Вы бы мгновенно приручили эту тигрицу, и сам Красный герцог был бы у нас в руках.

— Вот вы смеётесь, — нацелился на него вилкой с артишоком, — а она очень даже мила. И столько перенесла, бедняжка. Какой-то негодяй пытался повесить её в лесу, на охоте. Ни с того ни с сего. А другой…

— Проник к ней ночью в будуар под чужим именем? — подхватил Арамис. — Поздравляю, мой друг, вы пали её очередной жертвой. Ещё немного, и нас будут называть три мушкетёра миледи.

— Три?

— Ну, пока два. Я с ней ещё не выпивал. Впрочем, не исключаю, что через неделю и я буду клясться, что несчастная госпожа Бонасье пыталась отравиться сама — с тоски в монастыре.

Портос пережёвывал мясо и задумчиво смотрел на приятеля:

— А вы полагаете, Атос тоже?..

— Кажется, ещё нет. Но, боюсь, миледи обретёт его вечную признательность, если поможет спасти нашего общего друга, тоже пребывающего сейчас в некотором подобии амьенского погреба…

— А! — озарился Портос. — Вы о…

Арамис приложил палец к губам и кивнул на дверь.

— Так вы думаете, та стычка с Бернажу, в которой вас ранили, была не случайной? — громким шёпотом спросил Портос.

— Я думаю, нам предстояло разделить общество нашего гасконского друга.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Быть может, кое-кому надоело слышать наши имена.

— Так я вообще подаю в отставку и женюсь!

— А я почти уже решил принять постриг. Быть может, кое-кто опасается, что мы слишком много знаем? И спокойнее было бы держать нас всех вместе, под рукой и под надёжным замком.

— А вам не кажется, дорогой Арамис, — разливал херес, — что нас и так держат всех вместе, под рукой и под надёжным замком?

— Ого, — оценил будущий аббат, — общение с миледи, я вижу, даром не проходит. — Громче: — За прекрасную хозяйку дома!

— И её прекрасного повара!

— Великолепный тост, — кивнул Атос, входя, — и великолепный завтрак.

— Да уж, кормят, как смертников перед казнью. Присоединяйтесь.

— Вот и Портос заметил, — Арамис выбрал самый сочный персик. — Что тут происходит? Мы пленники?

— В некотором роде. Перед домом прогуливается патруль гвардейцев…

— Прекрасно! — воодушевился Портос и передал Атосу телятину. — Самое время поразмяться!

— Тогда на подмогу им сбежится вся рота и доставит нас прямиком на улицу Сент-Оноре, пред ясные очи его высокопреосвященства.

— Отлично, вот и спросим его, какого дьявола тут творится и на каком основании он хватает лейтенанта королевских мушкетёров!

— Патент которого сам же ему и вручил, — добавил Арамис.

— Грандиозный план, — согласился Атос. — Кстати, миледи вчера не рассказывала, что там у неё было с де Вардом?

Будущий аббат и будущий муж прокурорши понимающе переглянулись:

— А я вам говорил!

— Сам вижу, — вздохнул Портос. — Вот вы уже и ревнуете, мой дорогой друг!

Атос перестал есть:

— Кого? к кому?

— Первая стадия влюблённости — отрицание.

— А сколько их всего? — полюбопытствовал Портос.

— Кажется, семь. Как райских небес.

— Или кругов ада, — саркастично заметил влюблённый.

— Потом идут надежда, влечение, ревность…

— И разбитое сердце в финале, — заключил Атос. — С чего вдруг мы перешли от драки с гвардейцами к Овидию?

— А с чего вдруг вы заговорили о де Варде?

— Мне не нравится его визит.

— Но у них же ничего не было?

— Вот именно. Тогда зачем он приходил? Доверенное лицо кардинала приходит под видом свидания, которое не состоялось.

— А может быть, она просто хранит вам верность, — с серьёзным видом предположил Портос.

— Ряды поклонников миледи пополнились вчера одним мушкетёром, — пояснил Арамис. — Смотрите, как бы он не вызвал вас на дуэль. Может, это и есть её коварный план?

— Я думаю, вчера де Вард передал ей какое-то поручение, — задумчиво сказал Атос. — А она надеялась на его личную благосклонность, отчего и впала потом в ярость…

— И это поручение касается нашего гасконского узника?

— Во всём этом кроется какая-то дьявольская интрига. Наш друг схвачен. Меня стремятся удалить из Парижа, а потом дважды нападают, в лесу и в трактире. Вас атакуют гвардейцы, ранят Арамиса, а теперь дежурят под окнами… Очевидно, его высокопреосвященству что-то нужно от нас.

— И как мы узнаем, что именно?

— У миледи сегодня встреча с Рошфором. Если и после неё ничего не прояснится…

— Будем брать Бастилию штурмом, — подхватил Портос.

— Вот план кампании и готов.

— Аминь, — заключил Арамис.


End file.
